


Rigor mortis

by Astarte



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Introspection, Mental Anguish, Slayer-Watcher Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine tote Jägerin ist Ballast. Giles fragt sich, was seine tote Jägerin sein wird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rigor mortis

**Author's Note:**

> Kendra/Giles? Huh, jules? Merkwürdigerweise hatte ich sofort diese Storyline im Kopf, nachdem ich die Challenge gelesen hatte. Vielleicht zu B/G-lastig, um sich als Ergebnis zu qualifizieren, aber diese Wendung war auf einmal da. Wahrscheinlich bin ich unterwegs falsch abgebogen! *smirk*  
> Der Tag von Buffys Verschwinden nach BtVS 2x22 Becoming Part II und nein, ich denke nicht, dass Giles eine der glücklichen Möglichkeiten in Betracht gezogen hat, die ihm die Scoobies aufgezählt haben oder sofort zu ihrer Mutter gestürmt ist, um zu erfahren, dass sie tatsächlich nur ausgerissen ist und nicht tot. Folglich befinden wir uns im Limbus seiner eigenen Gedanken.

_Bored just one more cup of tea,_  
_All the stars and me they'll teach me how to shine._  
_'Cause life it's so much colder here -_  
_I'll absorb your fears and bury them inside_

_And why did you fly, did you burn?_  
_Can't you learn from my mistakes?_  
_I have made them, so I know._

Giles weiß nicht, wohin er die Leiche schicken soll, damit sie nicht zu einer weiteren namenlosen Toten wird und das macht ihn aggressiv. Nicht auf diese wehrlose Art, sondern auf diese die Eingeweide auffressende, brennende Weise, die ihn in gleichmäßiger Regelmäßigkeit zu seinem Scotch greifen lässt, um nicht laut loszuschreien und den sich abwechselnden Telefonpartnern einigermaßen höflich entgegenzukommen.

Weil der Scotch wie Tee schmeckt und ihn die Wärme in seiner Speiseröhre daran erinnert, dass es kein Wasser ist und beides aus seiner Heimat kommt. Er wundert sich, ob er jemals wieder etwas anderes als Galle in seinem Mund schmecken wird. Ob er jemals wieder ohne Scotch eine höfliche Konversation betreiben kann. Weil er vieles in den letzten zwei Tagen verloren hat, aber er hofft nicht seine Manieren. Die Zivilisation holt ihn wieder ein und die Routine.

Er ist nicht sicher, ob er es mag, aber er fügt sich.

Distanziert, nicht nur durch die Entfernung, die das Telefon überbrückt, sondern weil er abgewiesen wird. Sorgfältig gewählte Worte. Verhält sich kultiviert, so wie sie sich distinguiert verhalten. Obwohl er nichts weiter tun will, als ihre konturenlosen Gesichter zu einer blutigen Masse zu schlagen und ihnen seine Empfindungen mitzugeben. Etwas siedet in ihm, brodelt in seinen Eingeweiden, impulsiv und gefährlich, der Alkohol betäubt es genug, um die Fassade zu wahren und seine Zunge im Zaum zu halten.

Weil es wichtig ist, dass er einen klaren Kopf behält. Weil es keine Routine ist, nicht sein darf und ihr Tod einen Sinn haben sollte oder zumindest respektiert. Weil sie sechszehn war und ihr Leben noch vor sich hatte oder zumindest ihre eigene große Schlacht. Sie nicht als unerwartete Schwierigkeit in der Bürokratie angesehen werden darf oder als Bauernopfer und es trotzdem so ist. Weil sie siebzehn ist und ihr Leben eine grausame Wendung nahm, weil sie vorbehaltlos liebte und dies ihre Bewährungsprobe war und er nicht weiß, ob sie diese unbeschadet überstanden hat. Oder zumindest mit ihrem Leben.

Und es brennt in ihm und er wünscht sich für einen kurzen Moment, die Klarheit zurück. Dass er wieder um das nackte Überleben kämpfen und sich demzufolge nur um eine Sache sorgen muss und nicht hier seine Zeit verschwenden.

Gott, doch nicht dafür.

_(‚Unsere primäre Verantwortung momentan liegt bei der Auffindung der neuen Jägerin.’ - ‚Ihr Wächter ist informiert. Wir erwarten einen ausführlichen Bericht über die Ereignisse, die zu diesem tragischen Schicksalsschlag führten.’ - ‚Ja, Sir, ich verstehe Ihre Umstände, aber wir können nicht riskieren, dass die lokale Polizei auf Sie aufmerksam wird und unnötige Fragen stellt.’ - ‚Natürlich ehren wir ihr Andenken, aber wir können die Leiche nicht in ihre Heimat transportieren.’ - ‚Nein, Sir, das liegt nicht in unserem Verantwortungsbereich!’ - ‚Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass wir zwei Jägerinnen in dieser Tragödie verloren haben.’ - ‚Wir würden Sie gerne vor einem Ausschuss befragen, Mister Giles. Wann können Sie sich hier in London einfinden?’ - ‚Sie sind es dem Rat schuldig. Was meinen Sie damit, dass Sie in Sunnydale andere Verpflichtungen haben?’ - ‚Wo befindet sich Miss Summers?’)_

Die Sätze rauschen an ihm vorbei, nicht interessiert an ihren Anliegen, sondern nur an seinem eigenen. Er versucht sie auszublenden, mit mäßigem Erfolg. Während er Ausflüchten und wohl formulierten Lügen zuhört, aalglatte Phrasen und die Wut steigt, in Relation mit der Realität, die sich langsam in seinem Kopf breit macht. Mit den gestellten Fragen, auf die er keine Antwort weiß.

Die ihn von dem _‚Wir’_ der Wächter isolieren, einsam machen und in ihm die Erkenntnis wächst, dass er alleine dasteht. Dass sie vielleicht für die gleiche übergeordnete Sache kämpfen, aber er nicht mehr bereit ist, an der Seitenlinie auszuharren so wie sie, sondern dass er persönlich involviert ist. Nicht erst seit Jennys Tod. Nicht erst seit seinen gebrochenen Fingern und gleichmäßig verteilten Prellungen und Schnitten. Dass er in den Jägerinnen kein Werkzeug mehr sieht, sondern Schicksale. Dass ihn eine berührt hat und er es nicht ungeschehen machen will, selbst wenn er könnte.

Nach drei Stunden gibt er auf.

Knallt den Hörer auf die Gabel, nimmt das Gerät mit kalkulierter Präzision auf, reißt die Leitung aus der Wand. Sich nicht darum kümmernd, dass er es hätte ausstecken können und wirft es mit seinem guten Arm gegen die Wand. Sein guter Arm ist nicht stark genug, um es zu zerschmettern und so tritt er die Reste in den Grund.

Der Raum dreht sich in langsamen Kreisen, um ihn und er wartet darauf, dass die Schmerzmittel ihm den Rest geben. Endlich einspringen. Ihn niederstrecken. Das schmerzhafte Pochen in seinen Fingern auf ein erträgliches Maß senken. Das Pulsieren seines Körpers auf ein normales Level bringen und der Tweed endlich aufhört, seine Haut aufzureiben und wieder komfortable wird. Eine zweite Haut und nicht zu etwas, das er abstreifen und hinter sich lassen will. Er endlich schlafen kann, die Vorhölle hinter sich lassen, die auf diese effektive Art sein Leben betreten hat und nun in den Schatten seines Appartements lauert.

Er hört die seidige Stimme noch im Hintergrund, deutlicher, wenn er sich weiter in die Couch zurücklehnt, um seinem abgekämpften Körper etwas Ruhe zu geben. Er fühlt sich zu alt für seine Jahre. Und die Erinnerungen kommen zurück. Sein Überlebenswille, der ihm zuschreit einfach einzuwilligen, dem Schmerz ein Ende zu bereiten. Die zu einem weichen Wispern gebändigte Gewalt, die Angelus so legendär werden ließ. Lockend, reizend, versprechend. Nur eine sanfte Niederlage verlangend, um die Hölle auf Erden zu entfachen und er hat widerstanden. Irgendwie. Vielleicht hat sein Training tatsächlich Früchte getragen oder sein männlicher Stolz oder seine eigene dunkle Vergangenheit.

Nicht bereit derselben Stimme zu erliegen, die seine Jägerin zu Fall brachte und die nun die Welt von ihm fordert. Es ist nicht von Bedeutung. Ebenso wenig, dass er an seinem Verstand gezweifelt hat, immer wieder, selbst jetzt noch. Dass er es ein wenig genossen hat und das alles nicht so neu war, wie es sein sollte. Das Folter sich nicht wandelt, sondern gleich bleibt und Instrumente nicht mehr als das sind. Hilfsmittel, um an ein Ziel zu gelangen. Das beste Werkzeug immer noch der Verstand ist, um seinen Gegner zu brechen und seltsamerweise selbst Angelus es nicht wagte, dieses Thema anzurühren. Angelus durch das Fehlen dieser Waffe zu nichts weiter als einem weiteren Dämon wurde.

Dass er es erwartet hat und merkwürdigerweise enttäuscht, als es ausblieb.

Aber nicht verrückt genug, um es auszusprechen oder nachzugeben. Es ironisch ist, dass sein Ruin von einer Wahnsinnigen eingeleitet wurde, vielleicht auch nicht. Drusilla. Er schmeckt den Namen auf seiner Zunge und den Zorn, diesmal mit Hilflosigkeit, weil das Opfer zum Täter wurde und jeden Moment davon genießt. Sie zeigt, dass er es auch genießen könnte. Er würde sie gerne nieder hetzen, nicht nur aus Prinzip und Staub werden lassen, ihr ewige Ruhe geben oder einfach jeden Knochen in ihrem Leib brechen, bis sie vor Qual erzittert, schreit und endet. Aber er darf diesem Impuls nicht nachgeben, weil die Priorität beim Auffinden von Buffy liegen sollte und nicht bei ihm oder ihr.

Weil einige Menschen darauf warten zu erfahren, was in dem Mansion passiert ist. Weil es Menschen gibt, die eine Jägerin beerdigen wollen, falls es eine Leiche gibt. Familie und Freunde, die das Recht haben, einen Abschied von einer Heldin zu feiern und nicht diese Ungewissheit.

Die leere Flasche zersplittert an der Wand, gesellt sich zu dem Telefon und so bleibt er sitzen, begutachtet kalt die Scherben seines Lebens auf dem Fußboden.

Er schmeckt die Wut, die Galle in seiner Kehle, weil er eine tote Jägerin hat, die immer nach den Regeln spielte und die nun niemand haben will. Keiner der die Leiche für sich beansprucht. Niemand der sich darum schert, dass sie zu einem weiteren anonymen Opfer wird. Er stattdessen mit Fragen bombardiert wird, wo sich seine Jägerin befindet und sein Blick geht zu den Überresten des Telefons und er fragt sich, ob dies sein wirkliches Motiv für den Akt der Zerstörung war, weil er keine weiteren Anrufe von Willow und Xander ertragen kann. Weil er Angst hat, die Leitung ungenutzt zu lassen, um einem Klingeln Platz zu lassen und nicht den Mut findet, ihrer Mutter gegenüberzutreten und den Tod ihrer einzigen Tochter zu erklären.

Die mystischen Implikationen und die schneidende Wahrheit.

Dass sie sich in der Hölle befindet, egal wie der Kampf ausgegangen ist. Er ihr nicht helfen kann. Es nie seine Pflicht war, sie zu beschützen, sondern nur die ihre Schlachten auszuwählen. Sie vorzubereiten und zu lehren. Ein weiteres Versagen auf seiner kurzen Liste.

Weil Joyce nicht Kendras Mutter ist, die ihre Tochter für eine größere Sache im Kindesalter aufgegeben hat, sondern nur eine alleinerziehende Mutter, die nicht versteht, weshalb ihre Tochter sich nicht in ihr Umfeld einleben kann. Schwierigkeiten anlockt, wie das Licht Motten anzieht und er ihr dabei helfen sollte, strahlender und gleißender zu werden als die Sonne. Und genauso tödlich für die Kreaturen der Nacht. Weil er in seiner Aufgabe gescheitert ist und es ihn nicht bitter macht, sondern traurig.

So wie der Gedanke an schwarze Haare und dunkelbraune Augen, die ihn vertrauensselig und eifrig ansahen und nie seine Autorität in Frage stellten. Sechszehn, ausgebildet im Töten, aber nicht im Leben. Kendra starb ungeküsst, weil Buffy fähig war in einem Moment der Leidenschaft einer gequälten Seele Frieden zu schenken. Weil sie etwas berührt hat, das unberührt bleiben sollte und es Kreise in ihren glatten Leben zog, die nie wieder dieselben sein werden. Weil Unschuld vernichtet wurde, Möglichkeiten durchgestrichen und Leben ausgelöscht. Weil ein zynischer Teil von ihm sich fragt, ob sie ihm denselben Frieden schenken könnte oder doch nur einen mittelmäßigen Orgasmus.

Weil blonde Haare und grüne Augen, keine Regeln zuließen und er ihr nachgegeben hat.

Selbst dann als es zu spät war.

Weil es so einfach war, sich ihrem Willen zu fügen. Ihr Lächeln ihn blendete, wie ihre Unbekümmertheit und Jugend. Er sich den Traum von einem kurzzeitigen Happy End gönnte. Nicht mit ihm. Nicht wirklich. Nicht in dem rationalen Teil seines Verstandes, den er gerade mit mehr Alkohol betäubt, als gut für ihn ist. Weil er ein alter Mann ist und dennoch nicht alt genug für sie. Weil Angel seine Seele erhielt, als er nicht mehr als ein Funkeln in den Augen seines Großvaters war. Er damit zufrieden war, ihrem Glück von der Seitenlinie zu zusehen.

Die zweite Flasche Scotch neigt sich dem Ende zu und folgt dem gleichen Schicksal wie die erste. Das Vergessen bleibt aus. Seine Erinnerung wird schärfer mit dem Alkohol in seinem Blut, so dass das Flüstern sich in den Vordergrund drängt und Angelus’ Stimme sich seiner angleicht. Weil er genauso von ihrer Sorglosigkeit und ihrem Übermut konsumiert worden ist, wie der Vampir mit Seele und er ihrer scheinbaren Unbesiegbarkeit nicht widerstehen konnte.

Selbst wenn sie ihn nicht erhört hat, nicht einmal seinen Namen gerufen.

Die Totenwache für eine Jägerin nie stattgefunden hat und es schmerzt sich einzugestehen, dass die perfekte Jägerin, die Kendra verkörperte, ihn nie auf dieselbe Weise berührt hat, wie das selbstgefällige, widerspenstige Mädchen in Buffy. Dass sie keine Spuren in ihren Leben hinterlassen hat oder seinem, weil sie nur die ausgetretenen Wege gegangen ist und sich dort nur Staub befindet.

Weil Training bei ihr nur Training war und Jagen nur Jagen. Sie nicht ihre Zeit damit verschwendet hat, einen verbalen Konter für ihre Gegner zu überlegen, anstatt ihre Technik zu perfektionieren. Sie keine unorthodoxen Methoden benötigte, um an ihr Ziel zu gelangen oder ein Team von Helfershelfern. Sie niemals versucht hat, etwas anderes als eine Jägerin zu sein. Sich deshalb niemand darum schert, wo ihre Knochen zu Staub werden.

Er Angst davor hat, dass Buffys Weg in dieser Villa geendet hat und die Totenstarre sich nicht einstellen will und kann ohne einen physischen Beweis. Nicht in ihr und nicht in ihm. Weil die Leiche fehlt. Er in der Vorhölle festsitzt und unfähig ist, mehr zu tun als verflossenen Chancen nachzutrauern. Dass er nie erfahren wird, zu was für einer Frau sie herangewachsen wäre und er ihr nicht in die Hölle folgen kann.

Buffy Summers vieles für ihn war, aber niemals eine Tochter.

Dass er sich wie ein perverser alter Mann fühlen sollte und er vielleicht so fühlen könnte, wenn sie sich in wenigen Stunden zum Training treffen würden. Wenn er sich nicht deshalb so alt fühlen würde, weil er wahrscheinlich nie wieder mit ihr üben kann und seine eigene Nachsicht ihren Tod verursacht hat. Ein Vampir und eine Jägerin, weshalb war er so naiv zu glauben, dass es in etwas anderem als in einer Katastrophe enden könnte.

Angelus’ Stimme hat sich in seine eigene gewandelt und der Wächter in ihm fragt sich, ob es je eine andere war. Nur weiß die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die Waffe auch zu verwenden und die Wahrheit war niemals etwas anderes als schneidend. Und ein Teil von ihm ist froh, dass er dieses Geheimnis mit ins Grab nimmt.

Er wundert sich noch immer, wo ihr Körper ist, während die aufgehende Sonne langsam die Schatten aus seinem Appartement bannt und sich funkelnd in den Scherben verfängt. Ihnen neues Leben einhaucht. Gebrochen wie er.

Und er überlegt lange, regungslos, selbst als sich die Starre in seinen Gliedern quälend breit macht und der Tweed beißend auf seiner schweißbedeckten Haut liegt. Ob er es vorgezogen hätte, Kendras Wächter zu sein, weil er dann nicht hier sitzen würde und die Tränen vor Stunden getrocknet wären. Weil es einfach ist, die perfekte Jägerin zu vergessen, aber nicht das rechtschaffende Mädchen.

Weshalb es so einfach war, sie zu lieben und so schwer loszulassen.

Woher diese unsichtbare Last kommt, die ihn niederdrückt.

Ob es die Bürde des Wächters ist oder die des Mannes.

Die farblosen Wände geben ihm keine Antwort.

Verschwimmen vor seinen Augen.

So wie der Rest.

_Things we found so lovely,_  
_Turn so ugly,_  
_I've grown nakeder day by day._  
_It's quite disarming - I find it alarming,_  
_When everybody's listening._

_Why did you fly, did you burn?_  
_Can't you learn from what we’ve learned?_  
_I can't see you anymore._  
_~*~David Usher - Too close to the sun~*~_


End file.
